Serena's Pancham
Serena |caughtwhere = Kalos Route 12 |debut = Dreaming a Performer's Dream! |gender = MalePathways to Performance Partnering!, Nini's Smoochum fell in love with Serena's Pancham |location = With Serena |episodecaught = Dreaming a Performer's Dream!}} This Pancham is a -type Pokémon owned by Serena. He is the first Pokémon Serena caught during her journey as a Pokémon trainer. Personality Pancham is a kind of Pokémon who is looking for ways to show off his talents and perform in front of audiences. But he is very mischievous and would cause trouble, such as when he stole Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses. Despite his mischievous behavior, Pancham is a very heroic Pokémon and would protect anyone from danger. When he met Serena, he was very distrustful toward her, but after he helped save Fennekin from Team Rocket and was caught by Serena, Pancham eventually warmed up to his new trainer and became close friends with her and Fennekin. After he was captured, Pancham began wearing special shades of sunglasses Serena gave him. From the day they first encountered one another, Pancham and Chespin developed a dislike of one another, which would lead to fights between them (usually instigated by Chespin). Biography Pancham first appeared when he snuck in through the air vent and wandered through the backstage. When he saw Kayleigh and Furfrou performing in a Pokémon Showcase, he interrupted the performance and began dancing on the stage, which ended up in crashing the show. The stage crew then went after Pancham, but he eventually escaped. Later after the incident, Clemont's Chespin attempted on practicing the same stunts Aria's Braixen did, but Pancham appeared and stole the stick. Chespin got really angry and started to chase after him causing the gang to go and look for Chespin. Pancham later appeared when he surprised both Ash and Clemont and stole both Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses. When Serena and her Fennekin were looking for Chespin, they found Pancham practicing his dancing skills with Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses. Upon seeing this, Serena learned that Pancham has a desire to perform in front of audiences and found his cave containing all of the things Pancham stolen in order to be famous. Serena, who was amazed by Pancham's will of becoming famous, gave Pancham a pair of sunglasses which he snatched and ran off. When Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Chespin, Ash, and Pikachu found Pancham and started to argue with him for stealing their things, Serena arrived and told them about Pancham's dream of performing and wants to capture him. Serena later engaged Pancham in a battle with her Fennekin, but the battle was interrupted when Team Rocket snatched Fennekin in a net and started to fly away with her. When Ash used his Fletchinder to shoot Team Rocket down, Pancham took everyone by surprise by battling heroically to save Fennekin. During the battle he was saved by Serena when she tackled Jessie's Pumpkaboo and gave him time to free Fennekin. Pancham returned the favor by defending her from Pumpkaboo with a blast of Dark Pulse. With Team Rocket taken care of Pancham, Fennekin and Serena resumed the battle in which Pancham was successfully captured. Known moves Voice actresses and actors *Noriko Shitaya (Japanese) *Erica Schroeder (English) Trivia *Just like Ash's Squirtle and Krookodile, Pancham is shown wearing a pair of sunglasses. *Like Ash's Aipom, Pancham showed he wanted to participate in performances, though he made a lot of mischief. *Pancham is the second pure -type Pokémon owned by a main character, the first was Ash's Primeape. **Both Pokémon have stolen Ash's hat before they were caught. *Serena's capture of Pancham is the longest duration of Ash's friends to catch their second Pokémon with the total of 43 episodes. *Along with Serena's other two Pokémon, Pancham enjoys a certain aspect of Pokémon Performing. In Pancham's case, it's performing in front of audiences. Gallery Serena Pancham Stone Edge.png|Using Stone Edge Serena Pancham Dark Pulse.png|Using Dark Pulse Serena and Pancham.png|Pancham with its trainer, Serena XY060 17.png|Pancham comforting Serena with Fennekin Serena's Pancham with sunglasses.png|Serena's Pancham wearing sunglasses Serena Dream Pangoro.png|Pancham as a Pangoro in Pikachu's dream Serena Ash Pancham.png|Pancham wearing Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses XY080 19.png|Pancham celebrating its Dendemille Town Showcase with Serena and Braixen serena pancham ready to help.jpg|Pancham ready to help Serena, Braixen & Sylveon in the Frey City Showcase References es:Pancham de Serena Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon